Morangos, Chocolate e Creme
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: O que acontece num dia que Kagome decide fazer um bolo e Inuyasha está por lá? ONE-SHOT/RATED R


**Tradução: Strawberries, chocolate and cream.**

**~Morangos, Chocolate e Creme~**

**Por: huntress © 2000-2001**

**Traduzido: 20 de Janeiro de 2006**

**Por: Star Angel Matsuyama 2004-2010**

Inuyasha sentou-se no mais alto galho da Árvore Deus (Goshinboku) fitando o velho poço logo abaixo, esperando o mais pacientemente possível por Kagome retornar de seu próprio mundo.

Como sempre suas brigas começavam com ele chamando-a de outro nome do seu próprio; bruxa, mulher, ou qualquer outro nome que vinha à mente dele naquele momento. E de tempos em tempos ela ficava irada, o 'sentava' e ia embora para casa por alguns dias, somente até ela esfriar seus ânimos e voltar. Ela sabia que só um pouco que ele a chamava desses nomes para não mostrar os sentimentos que ele tinha sobre ela, para deixá-los sempre escondidos. Além do mais, não era culpa dele se ele não sabia como expressar seus sentimentos. Não era como se alguém estivesse lá o ensinando que deveria fazer, então ele fazia o que sempre fizera. Ele vestia a máscara da arrogância que sempre vestira e gritava com ela. Melhor ser chamado de idiota sem sentimento do que abrir seu coração... Não?

E agora, dois dias depois ele AINDA estava esperando no mesmo lugar em que estava no primeiro dia que ela foi embora. Somente deixando seu lugar para atender 'causas naturais' e encontrar alguma coisa rápida para comer e tentar não ficar faminto.

Inuyasha rugiu tentando segurar-se para não ir atrás dela. Finalmente sua impaciência ganhou e ele pulou da árvore e andou até o poço. Uma luz azul cobriu seu corpo enquanto ele passava no portal e momentos depois ele chegou ao chão sem fazer barulho algum no fundo do poço. Com alguns segundos ele estava fora do poço e estava na porta da frente da casa de Kagome.

A música saltou até suas orelhas sensíveis enquanto ele passava pela sala de estar e ficou no caminho para porta da cozinha. O que ele viu fez seus olhos saltarem arregalados e seu queixo cair.

Kagome estava usando um PEQUENO short azul claro que estava ressaltando suas pernas cremosas. A camiseta estava agarrada e sem mangas, mostrando muito mais do que cobrindo. Seu cabelo estava bem preso no topo de sua cabeça, revelando as deliciosas curvas de seu pescoço. Em sua face, havia manchas marrons e brancas aqui e ali, também havia algumas em seu pescoço e próximo ao ombro. Ela estava corada de uma cor rosada e soando levemente enquanto mexia seus quadris e os rodava, cantando com a música.

"Out of all the people in the world  
you're the chosen one of every boy and girl  
now your friends are here  
your mission's clear  
you're the guardian of the cards

_(Dentre todas as pessoas no mundo_

_Você é o escolhido de todo garoto e garota_

_Agora seus amigos estão aqui_

_Sua missão está clara_

_Você é o guardião das cartas)_

You're the guardian of the cards  
you're the chosen one  
Yes, you are  
No matter where you search  
near or far  
you're the guardian of the cards."

_(Você é o guardião das cartas_

_Você é o escolhido_

_Sim, você é_

_Não importa aonde você procurar_

_Perto ou distante_

_Você é o guardião das cartas)_

Inuyasha engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça na tentativa de clareá-la. Ele esperava que ela não notasse a leve coloração rubra passando por sua face, muito menos o pequeno inchaço em sua calça.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Kagome gritou e virou para encarar o hanyou que estava atrás dela. O coração dela estava batendo a mil por hora e ela estava quase sem conseguir respirar. "Droga, é você Inuyasha! Você quase me deu uma taquicardia"

Inuyasha somente levantou sua sobrancelha para ela e deu os ombros. - "O que diabos está em sua cara?"

"Eu vou deixar você saber que estou cozinhando cupcakes de chocolate com morango em cima, antes de você vir aqui gritando e me dar um puta susto!" - Kagome colocou as mãos em seus quadris e deu a ele um olhar caloroso.

"Feh. E o requebrar?"

"Então eu gosto de dançar. Me processe."

Inuyasha rosnou e entrou na cozinha. Panelas e coisas de cozinha em todos os lugares, cobertos pela mesma substancia que cobria o rosto dela. Seus cheiros eram doces e viciantes, e pareciam que estavam implorando para serem lambidos de sua bochecha.

"Pra mim parece que você esteve pintando, não cozinhando. E você esqueceu um lugar"

Inuyasha colocou seus dedos na tigela que continha o delicioso creme marrom e passou no nariz dela. Recebendo um pequeno engasgo da parte dela e não conteve um sorriso com o som que acabara de ouvir.

Kagome olhou para cima, para a cara de Inuyasha que ainda estava rindo. "Por que você..." Ela alcançou e colocou sua mão inteira na tigela de creme branco, que cheirava tão deliciosamente igual o marrom. Rapidamente ela passou seus dedos na cara de Inuyasha , espalhando na sua bochecha direita.

O sorriso da cara de Inuyasha desapareceu e ele fitou Kagome, qual o fitou de volta. Instantaneamente, os dois alcançaram suas tigelas e começaram a lançar e cobrir cada um com aqueles cremes aonde conseguiam. As risadas flutuavam com a música e podia-se ouvir na casa inteira.

Inuyasha teve sucesso cobrindo o ombro esquerdo de Kagome, o lado de seu pescoço e uma parte do seu peito com o creme de chocolate, igualmente ela, que conseguiu cobrir sua cara e pescoço com seu creme branco (chantilly, suponho).

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a correr e evitar um ataque de Kagome, que ela tentou jogar com a mão coberta de branco. Mas ela correu em sua direção e pulou em suas costas, enfiou sua mão dentro de seu haori e passou todo aquele creme branco em seu peito.

"Gelado!"

Kagome riu e observou ele pular na cozinha, desamarrando a parte de cima de seu haori, até que ela estivesse totalmente aberta, revelando seu tórax definido e seus músculos.

"Você pensa que isso é engraçado, né?" - Inuyasha olhou fixamente para ela, e agarrou um pote da bancada. Rapidamente ele agarrou seus pulsos, enquanto ela o alcançava para tentar pará-lo, mas ele a prendeu antes contra a geladeira e jogou todo o resto do conteúdo que tinha no pote em sua camiseta. Sorrindo enquanto ela dava gritinhos por estar gelado e se arqueava para frente dele para tentar tirar um pouco do que tinha em sua blusa. - "Então, como você sente agora sendo que é em você?"

A respiração de Kagome ficou descompassada, e seus seios ficaram duros quando alcançou o tórax de Inuyasha, sua pele ficando em fogo onde ele continuava segurando pelos pulsos, e suas barrigas encostaram uma na outra. Ele pareceu que estava possuído, quando ela observava seus olhos dourados se transformarem em luxúria, antes que ele se curvara para capturar os lábios dela com os seus mesmos, demandando o excitamento que ali corria.

Inuyasha pressionou o corpo dela contra o dele enquanto ele a beijava. Ele correu sua língua do lábio superior até o inferior, como um pedido para ela o deixar entrar. Ela abriu seus lábios, e instantaneamente, ele correu sua língua dentro de sua boca, dançando sua língua com a dela, sentindo o doce que emanava e que somente Kagome tinha.

Ele derrubou o pote, e agarrou-a pela cintura, tentando colocá-la ainda mais perto de seu corpo. A saliência inferior de sua calça, crescia demasiadamente em um segundo.

Kagome enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha e passou seus dedos em meio de seus cabelos prateados. Ela sentiu seu peito vibrar quando ele começou a gemer baixo em seu ouvido, e sentiu um frio na barriga. Instintivamente, ela empurrou seus quadris para os dele. A resposta foi um gemido abafado.

Ar começou a ficar curto para Inuyasha, tirou seus lábios do dela e atacou seu pescoço. Kagome gemeu baixo e pressionou seus seios contra o peito dele o mais forte que pôde e empurrou seu quadril de novo quando sentiu sua língua subir vagarosamente seu pescoço.

Inuyasha agarrou seu quadril forte, tomando cuidado para que suas garras não a machucassem, e a segurou desse modo. Vagarosamente ele moveu sua língua pela pele de Kagome, lambendo os vestígios de suor que tinha gosto de creme de chocolate. Os gostos que ficaram misturados o fez ficar tonto e querer mais.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hmm?"

"Po... Por favor..."

"Por favor, o que?"

"Por favor" – Kagome gemeu, ela não conseguia pensar enquanto ele movia sua língua e fazia sentir tantas coisas maravilhosas. – "Faça logo..."

Inuyasha deixou seu pescoço e beijou-a de um jeito voraz novamente, parou e olhou-a nos olhos – "Você tem certeza?"

Kagome observou aqueles olhos dourados, os quais demonstravam esperança, preocupação e compaixão. Seu coração derreteu com o amor que sentia por ele. Ela pôde dizer que ele a queria com todo seu coração, mas ele estava preocupado em machucá-la.

Tremendo, ela concordou. "Sim..."

Inuyasha se curvou e deu um rápido beijo, e balançou-a em seus braços, estilo recém-casado. Sem tirar seus olhos dela, ele pulou a escada e foi para seu quarto. Fechou a porta com o pé e caminhou até a cama, aonde a colocou gentilmente, engatinhou ao seu outro lado e deu um profundo beijo.

Kagome colocou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço mais uma vez, passando suas mãos em seus ombros musculosos e desceu em suas costas debaixo de seu haori.

Inuyasha soltou um grunhido quando sentiu suas mãos passando por sua pele e moveu sua mão até debaixo de sua camiseta, para pegar um de seus seios. Vagarosamente ele passou a ponta de seu dedo na ponta de seu seio, e ela arqueou-se com o toque. Mal podendo respirar, ele puxou-a e pressionou sua testa com a dela, respirando fundo.

Kagome esfregou seu nariz contra o dele e moveu para beijá-lo na frente da garganta. Vagarosamente, guiando seu caminho até o peito dele. Impacientemente, ela agarrou no haori e murmurou "tire" no pescoço dele, grunhindo em puro prazer enquanto ele se ajeitava para tirar a peça indesejada.

Ela o seguiu e sentou ereta, abrindo as pernas e começando a beijar a ponta do peito. De modo bobo, ela percorreu a língua na impressão digital branca que fez um pouco antes, para limpá-lo. Tirando um gemido de puro prazer dele.

Inuyasha olhou enquanto ela limpava seu peito da substancia branca e empurrou-a novamente, uma idéia vindo à mente. Ele pegou o fim da camiseta e puxou-a sobre sua cabeça depois da confirmação que veio dela, jogando-a ao chão junto com seu haori.

Gradualmente ele moveu para cobrir o corpo dela com seu próprio. Ele pressionou beijos leves, primeiro em sua face, traçando sua língua pra cima e pra baixo, limpando a sujeira de marrom e branco. Depois moveu para seu pescoço e repetiu o processo, pouco antes de ir para os seios. Lá, ele correu sua língua a cada centímetro de pele, tendo certeza que ele não deixou passar nenhuma substancia pegajosa. Ele moveu até o vale entre eles e desenhou pequenos círculos e outros designs com a ponta da língua. Os gemidos e os engasgos estavam deixando ele a todo vapor, então ele moveu até um dos seus e o sugou para dentro da boca, massageando com uma das mãos, enquanto ele imitava a mesma ação no outro seio. Depois ele mudou para o outro monte, não querendo deixá-lo sem a atenção que tanto precisava.

Kagome estava no paraíso. Nenhuma palavra conseguiria ou iria descrever o quão maravilhoso a boca dele era. Ele estava criando novas emoções para ela que nem sabia que existia antes, e esperava e rezava para que isso nunca fosse acabar. De novo ela foi pra frente com seu quadril, para cima do dele, amando a deliciosa fricção que causava. Apesar de tudo, isso fazia com que ele parasse de segurar em seus seios, ela não pode fazer nada, mas estava desapontada sentindo que a boca dele saiu dela.

Inuyasha moveu para trás novamente até que o corpo de Kagome estava reto e seus lábios estavam pressionados um ao outro. Ele forçou seus quadris para frente em resposta ao que ela pediu antes, e gemeu quando ela esfregou-se nele.

"Inu" - Kagome sugou ar em seus pulmões, mas estava tendo dificuldade em prender ele lá. Cada forçada de quadril a fazia engasgar e retornar o favor. - "Eu... Eu não... Fiz isso... Antes... Oh!"

"Nem eu." - Ele conseguiu dizer em sua orelha.

"Nem mesmo com..."

"Não..."

Inuyasha sabia quem ela estava se referindo. Ele havia se importado muito com a Kikyo há muito tempo atas, o fato do problema era que ele nunca havia a amado. Somente desejado sua força e admirado o tamanho de seu coração.

"Kagome..."

"Shh... Inu... Por favor..."

Inuyasha empurrou seus quadris uma ultima vez antes de deslizar sua mão e começar a roçá-la através do shorts. Ela gritou com as novas sensações e logo ela havia gozado. Vazando pela calcinha e molhando o material do shorts. Inuyasha continuou gentilmente acariciando até os últimos momentos do orgasmo enquanto ela vagarosamente flutuava de volta para terra.

"Inuyasha..."

Ele a beijou suavemente. Movendo seus quadris gentilmente contra os dela, temendo que o movimento errado arruinasse tudo. Ele sentiu as mãos dela correr suas laterais e mover-se até o laço de seu hakama. Novamente ele foi para trás e olhou profundamente em seus olhos enquanto ela começou a desamarrar sua calça devagar.

"Só se você quiser..." – Ele sussurrou.

Kagome balançou a cabeça como um sim e continuou a fitar dentro daqueles olhos suaves e amorosos enquanto ela desamarrou e tirou seu hakama, e ele levantou seu quadril para ajudá-la. Quando removeu tudo, ela olhou para baixo e seus olhos quase pularam pra fora com o que viu. Ele era enorme! Pelo menos uns 27 centímetros de tamanho e uns 6 de largura.

"Eu desagrado você?" – Inuyasha perguntou. O olhar na face dela o fez preocupar e ficar com medo que agora que ela o viu, ficou com repugno e não queria mais nada com ele.

"Não... Quero dizer... Não é isso... É-é aquilo!" – Ela balançou a cabeça na direção do órgão dele e uma cor avermelhada tomou conta de suas bochechas – "Eu não tenho certeza se vai caber."

"Oh"

Kagome sentiu que ele começou a sair de perto e apertou fortemente nele e envolveu suas pernas em volta de sua cintura. "Nem pense em parar."

Inuyasha sorriu e curvou sua cabeça para baixo para poder sugar e morder seu pescoço novamente, fazendo-a gemer e virar sua cabeça para ele poder ter um acesso melhor. Deus, ele amava o gosto que ela tinha.

"Eu não acho que conseguiria parar, nem se quisesse. Contudo, eu ainda acho que você usa roupas demais." – Ele levantou seu torço e deu um sorriso sedutor e chegou até o fecho do shorts dela. "O que você me diz de se livrar de algumas vestimentas desconfortáveis... Hmm?"

Kagome não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser um sim com a cabeça e olhou enquanto ele abria seu shorts e puxava o zíper. Ele curvou-se mais para baixo e beijou a parte de pele agora a mostra, e sorriu quando arrepiou o corpo de sua amada. Quando ele se cansou de brincar com ela, ele puxou o shorts de seu quadril e passou por suas pernas. Uma vez que os tirou, ele maldosamente deslizou suas mãos pela perna dela. Mergulhando seus dedos debaixo do pano de sua calcinha para brincar com sua pele macia.

Kagome não pode segurar o gemido aborrecido que escapou de sua garganta. "Pare de brincar comigo!"

Inuyasha riu baixo para ela e flexionou suas garras. Movendo-os rapidamente no pano branco e tirou os pedaços que ele cortou do caminho. Seu cheiro feminino chegou até seu nariz e ele moveu mais perto, inalando profundamente.

Vagarosamente ele deu uma lambida nos lábios exteriores, segurando seu quadril para baixo no lugar enquanto ela gemia e tentava levantá-los. Ele moveu seu nariz mais para cima e rolou sua língua no clítoris. O seu gosto era viciante e ele sabia que nunca conseguiria o suficiente dele. Novamente ele lambeu-a, pausando naquela parte pequena cheia de nervos que parecia que a fazia gemer mais e enrolou seus lábios em volta dele e sugou-os.

Kagome agarrou os cabelos dele enquanto seus lábios estavam travados nela. Estrelas estavam dançando atrás de seus olhos e novamente ela sentiu um calor no seu estomago se revirar e explodir, fazendo-a gritar em êxtase pela segunda vez.

Inuyasha a soltou e moveu para baixo até sua abertura, saboreando o doce mel que saia dela. Quando ele tomou toda a sua essência, ele voltou para cima e beijou-a profundamente. Esperando-a voltar para a realidade.

Kagome gemeu na boca dele no mesmo momento em que sentiu seu gosto nele, o calor se reconstruindo dentro dela e deixando-a incrivelmente excitada. Ela conseguiu sentir o quão duro ele estava pressionando contra sua coxa e queria nada mais do que tê-lo bem fundo dentro de si, dando-o mesmo prazer que ele deu para ela.

Inuyasha chegou até embaixo e guiou seu membro até o centro molhado dela. Ele sentiu as mãos dela cobrir as dele e ajudou-o a empurrar para o paraíso, parando quando ele encontrou sua barreira. Ele tirou seus lábios dos dela mais uma vez e beijou suavemente seu nariz.

"Isso vai doer, meu amor. Tem certeza que quer continuar?"

"Sim."

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça num sim e beijou seu nariz novamente. "Se chegar a ficar muito doloroso, me diga. E eu vou parar, ok?"

Kagome só conseguiu soluçar e fazer um sim, então seus lábios tocaram-se mais uma vez. Confortando-a e mostrando seu amor sem palavras.

Inuyasha aprofundou seu beijo e dançou sua língua junto com a dela para distraí-la. Com um gesto rápido de quadris ele quebrou sua barreira e revestiu-se até o fim dentro de seu calor. Seu corpo tencionou e ele engoliu o grito de dor dela. Ele ficou o mais imóvel que conseguiu e continuou a beijá-la, esperando seu corpo relaxar e se acostumar com ele dentro dela.

Kagome coneçou a relaxar devagar. Sentindo-o dentro dela era maravilhoso, e a fez sentir completa e inteira. Ela flexionou e cerrou seus músculos internos experimentando e sorriu para si mesma quando Inuyasha gemeu e mexeu seus quadris em resposta, fazendo-a soluçar baixo.

Devagar ele começou a mover, gentilmente fazendo movimento circulares e balançando seu quadril. Tirando não mais que sete centímetros dela no começo. Não ouvindo nenhum grito de dor, Inuyasha começou a ficar mais corajoso e moveu em fincadas mais longas. Tirando-o até a metade antes de enfiar de uma vez.

Kagome arfou enquanto ele massageava seu interior com seu membro. E não conseguiu não pedir por ele.

"Uh... Mais..."

Inuyasha tirou totalmente e fincou novamente. Seu gemido de prazer misturado com o dela, e repetiu o gesto de novo e de novo. Criando um ritmo forte entre eles. Os gemidos dela e implorações encheram seus ouvidos e ele agarrou seus quadris, indo mais rápido.

"I-Inu... Mais forte..."

Inuyasha não conseguiu fazer nada além de atender os desejos de seus anjos e começou fincar mais fortemente dentro dela, movendo numa velocidade que só um youkai consegue. Ele sentiu os músculos dela apertarem e se fecharem em volta dele enquanto ele começou a inchar, o fim dele chegando. Ele chegou com a mão mais para baixo e encontrou o pequeno pedaço de pele entre os lábios e começou a acariciar e roçar entre os dedos.

Kagome gozou com um grito que pode despedaçar a terra e seus músculos contraíram fortemente em volta do membro de Inuyasha, quase desmaiando com a pura força dele. Sentindo que o terceiro orgasmo a mataria.

Inuyasha sentiu-a fechar em volta dele e continuou a mover ainda mais, mesmo que a passagem dela e seu inchaço permitissem. Momentos depois seu próprio orgasmo veio e ele jorrou dentro dela, enchendo seu útero com sêmen.

Não conseguindo se segurar, Inuyasha deitou de costas puxando-a com ela, pegando seu corpo e deitando-a no seu peito, enquanto esperava para que desinchasse e voltasse ao tamanho natural.

"Eu te amo, Kagome."

"Eu também te amo, Inuyasha"

Eles ficaram deitados segurando um ao outro no que pareceu horas, esperando até Inuyasha voltar ao normal e tirar cuidadosamente dela. Os dois gemeram de desapontamento quando sentiram que estavam separados de novo.

Kagome se enrolou fortemente no peitoral de Inuyasha, desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Mas infelizmente, ela se sentiu pegajosa e nojenta e sabia que ficaria desconfortável se não cuidasse disso.

Inuyasha correu suas garras para cima e para baixo nas costas dela, ronronando suavemente. Lendo seus pensamentos ele disse – "Eu acho que deveríamos nos banhar, amor."

"Ok." – Kagome suspirou e sentou. Ela não queria mover, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Seu suor começou a secar, o dele também, e sabia que começariam a feder se não tomassem banho.

Ela deslizou da cama e olhou em volta no quarto e suas roupas espalhadas no chão de seu quarto. Braços a envolveram seguido de um par de lábios que tocou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, e ela não segurou o sorriso.

"E aquele banho?" – Ele ronronou, causando-a arrepiar da base das costas até o topo da cabeça.

"Contando que você esteja comigo."

Inuyasha virou-a e beijou-a completamente e devagar. Sentindo que o fogo em seu membro começou a acender novamente.

"Eu não faria de nenhuma outra maneira." – Ele sussurrou, e a seguiu avidamente para o banheiro

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

Oi gente, aqui é a Star Angel Matsuyama, novamente, e sim sei que demoro demais, pra fazer qualquer coisa, sou lerda, fazer o que? E além de ser lerda sou preguiçosa.

Bom, essa é a tradução da ótima escritora Huntress, e obviamente traduzi do inglês, e espero imensamente que gostem, estou me esforçando pra terminar as outras coisas que comecei também, exemplo? Ah, tipo, Doc Magoo's? Hahaha, e Making Songs, mas vamos com calma, né?

Bom espero que tenham gostado, por que eu gostei, ah mas só uma coisa, marinheiros de primeira viagem comigo, opinião própria, não tem nada a ver com a autora, eu gostaria muito que os homens fossem assim igual o Inuyasha nessa fic, que se importassem com a gente e que fossem menos egoístas não é? Mas convenhamos HAHAHAHAH, nem rindo muito isso é verdade, só quero que saibam isso é FanFic não é realidade, orgasmos são raros dependendo da pessoa, e não são estrelas, é uma sensação maravilhosa, mas você não vê estrelas, muito menos desmaia, ok?

Só queria avisar, por que antigamente eu tinha uma visão completamente errada, igual a essa fic, que seria maravilhoso, e foi, com o passar do tempo, não de uma vez, não na PRIMEIRA vez, as mulheres mal chegam ao orgasmo, imagine na primeira vez não é? Ah, e sim é trabalho árduo conseguir isso, então se seu companheiro falar que quer levar você aos céus e quer que você goze, faça com que ele CUMPRA o que ele diz ok?

Só uma dicazinha para minhas companheiras aqui =)

Beijos e espero que tenham gostado

Star Angel Matsuyama


End file.
